Overtime Perks
by cooper159
Summary: One shot- Jane Rizzoli, CEO of a profitable company had spent years lost in her work life. The Italian had it all, money, looks, reputation and charm. However, Jane was beginning to question if the constant late nights and failed relationships were worth the life she was living, until one evening an employee named Maura showed Jane that working overtime could have its perks too.


I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. The characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

This is a **G!P One shot**.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

Winter had well and truly graced Boston with its harsh cold and blustery winds; the sun was setting earlier and rising later, turning the late afternoon glow darker each day. The top floor of the sixty-two story skyscraper overlooked the edge of Massachusetts and most of the Charles River, a view the business woman had picked in particular, she often lost herself in the beauty of the city whenever life became difficult. However, the only view the brunette found herself lost in right now was the pile of paper work she was determined to read word for word before signing, a promise she had kept to herself since she first became CEO. The dark haired woman groaned as she turned the page of the file, seeing it was only the second out of eleven pages. Jane was snapped out of her work mode mind by the sound of a vacuum being turned on in the distance, she estimated by the muffled noise it was down the hallway outside her office and past her secretary's desk. The CEO hid a yawn behind her hand before checking the time on her platinum Rolex, already knowing if the janitors were in the building, she shouldn't be. The millionaire's suspicions had been confirmed when she found the big hand on the face of her watch was a minute off twelve and she realized in less than seven hours after a quick shower and a few hours rest she would be back in this building, back behind her desk, and back in the current leather chair her designer slacks and taut ass rested on.

"Home before nine my ass." Jane mumbled to herself, pulling off her reading glasses only to rub her tired eyes. The Italian rested her bare elbows on her oak desk, the jacket of her Hugo Boss suit had been discarded long ago, hanging on the wooden coat rack in the corner of her office. The collar of her shirt was opened and her black tie had been loosened drastically the moment the last employee clocked out. The silver cufflinks that rested on her wrists had been removed and placed in her pocket shortly after before the sleeves of her crisp shirt had been rolled up. As CEO, Jane always made an effort to look more than acceptable when in and out of the office, to make a point to her employees that looking presentable in public was just as important as the knowledge stored in the mind.

Jane stretched out her long limbs and suppressed another yawn, deciding then and there she was going to finish this page and leave the rest the following day, hoping a fresh mind and eyes would somehow make the process go faster. Just as the brunette was about to put on her reading glasses, she heard heeled footsteps in the distance, the sound drawing nearer and nearer until the door to her office opened, revealing the last person Jane expected to see in her office at ten o'clock on a Thursday night.

"Miss Isles?" The Italian raised a brow as the younger woman passed the threshold into her office, wearing a tight navy blue dress showing off her sexy figure and toned legs.

"Is... everything okay?" Jane put down her glasses only able to take her eyes off those pale thighs when the sound of the door clicking shut caught her attention.

"Everything's fine." Maura rested her back against the door, showing off a shy grin as she eyed up the millionaire.

"What are you doing here so late? You finished hours ago." The Italian tilted her head, the woman didn't look distressed and she hardly ever came into Jane's office.

"I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss." Maura whispered, her hazel green eyes watching each move the older woman made.

"Oh." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and rolled her chair back a little from the desk, she had expected to hear something about that weeks ago; she was foolish enough to think the incident had blown over.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior at the Christmas party. I would like to state I'm aware how wrong my actions were and would like to emphasize that I would have never dreamed of kissing you had I been one hundred percent sober." The millionaire cleared her throat.

"If you would like to file a complaint, please feel free to speak to Human Resources tomorrow. I will gladly set up a meeting and publicly apologize for my actions should you want to go down that route." Jane sighed, bringing her hands together on the desk. Normally she was more than capable of controlling herself after a drink or two but there was something about her gorgeous employee and the looks the young girl was giving the Italian that night that allowed Jane's professional persona to crumble.

"Filing a complaint is far from what I want to do." The young blonde gave a small smile.

"Whoa, okay. I should have known." Jane faked a laugh, she should have anticipated this.

"I guess you want money or a promotion?" The brunette scoffed.

"If you think that's going to happen you might as well leave now and find yourself a good law-"

"That's not what I want either." Maura giggled and stepped closer as the usually confident unfazed Jane Rizzoli became more flustered by the second.

"What do you want then?" The brunette narrowed her eyes, unsure of what game the girl was playing.

"Something only you can give me." The young woman smirked as she got closer and closer until she was standing in front of her boss' desk, where she placed down her clutch.

"And what's that?" The brunette swallowed harshly, her eyes raking up the curvy figure of the blonde.

"Well..." Maura trailed off and walked around the millionaire's desk until she was standing in front of her boss, in between the chair and desk, her ass resting on the oak.

"When you kissed me that night, I felt how... _excited_ you were." The blonde licked her lips as she glanced down at the Italian's crotch.

"Miss Isles I-"

"Now, it could have been the alcohol, or it could have been the little black number I wore that night..." The green eyed girl licked her lips.

"Miss Is-"

"But either way...I find myself wanting to wrap my lips around your cock." Maura winked and grinned as she dropped to her knees and began working on the leather belt and designer slacks.

"Holy shit!" Jane gasped, her legs automatically spreading to accommodate the girl between them.

"I always liked you in black fitted slacks. They show off your ass much better." The girl whispered, her hands deftly undoing the leather belt.

"M-miss I-Isles-I don't think-no this isn't a good idea." Jane's voice shook with arousal, she wanted this, she had thought about this ever since the clumsy girl had been accepted into the student internship her business offered to BCU.

"Y-you're my-my-shit my employee! I'm your boss! I'm the CEO of this company!" Although the brunette knew this was an awful idea, she knew it was wrong, yet her body had a mind of its own and so did the hardness beginning to stir in her slacks.

"Yes you are." Maura glanced up into brown eyes and winked as she popped open the button.

"Shit, it's so wrong, this could affect my reputation a-and you-your placement!" Jane argued, suddenly coming out of her aroused state if only to still wandering hands.

"Nobody has to know." Maura husked seductively as she toyed with the zipper between her fingers.

"Listen Maura, I-don't know what you're after if it's not money but I can't do this." The Italian shook her head, despite the throbbing between her legs.

"I know you've probably had a lot of women come on to you solely for your money but please believe me when I say I couldn't care less if you had ten dollars or ten thousand dollars in your account." The honey blonde whispered with a shrug, money had nothing to do with this.

"I just want your cock inside me." The blonde pouted as she continued to lower the zipper and pushed the top of the slacks apart.

"Jesus." Jane whispered at the girl's forwardness.

"God but you're only a kid; I'm twelve years older than you." Jane spoke with a laugh, releasing her grip on the girl's hands and covered her face with them.

"I'm twenty-one, I'm old enough to drink and smoke not to mention, have sex." The blonde teased as she pulled down the pants a little, enjoying the view of designer black boxers with a prominent bump against the Italian's thigh.

"I-I-" Jane shrugged to think properly as finger tips danced gently along her boxer clad cock, barely touching but more than enough pressure to unsettle the older woman.

"I know you've been watching me for months, admiring my ass in all those tight skirts I put on for you." The blonde whispered seductively as she gripped the hard cock through the thin material of the boxers.

"The way I accidently missed one button on my shirt as I'm leaning over your desk to give you your coffee." Maura smirked when she felt the Italian's dick tremble as she pulled down the boxers, freeing the swollen cock.

"Fuck." The millionaire groaned in relief.

"And I know you particularly love my heels." Maura giggle when her hand wrapped around the twitching member before she slowly moved her soft hand up and down.

"God." The Italian whined, her eyes landing on the sight of her cock between pale fingers.

"You don't miss much huh?" Jane asked as she brushed a stray blonde hair behind a delicate ear, admiring the young girl's beauty.

"Not when it comes to you." Maura leaned into the tanned hand resting on her cheek.

"I've wanted you from the moment you helped me pick up the tray of coffee I spilt on my first day. You were so stunning and kind I knew I had to have you." The blonde admitted, her wrist action not slowing.

"And that was before I knew you were Jane Rizzoli." The young girl whispered, her sincere hazel green eyes looking up into dark brown ones. Jane smiled when she read the honesty in her eyes, she loved a strong and confident woman who went after what she wanted and suddenly Jane realized this girl wasn't after her money or reputation, she was simply after an attractive woman who had kissed her.

"Kiss me?" Jane whispered as she pulled the blonde up slightly and met her lips with her own. Jane could feel the blonde smiling into the kiss before her tongue brushed her bottom lip asking for entrance. The brunette moaned when the blonde's tongue played with her own as her hand pumped up and down on her thick cock, focusing her attention on the dark tip.

"Jesus." Jane pulled back when she became desperate for air, her lips swollen.

"Can I suck your cock now?" The blonde batted her eye lashes.

"God you get right to it don't you?" Jane chuckled.

"Mm, I don't like to hang around the bush." Maura mumbled as she wet her own lips.

"Don't you mean beat around the bush?" Jane silenced herself when she felt Maura's breath against her pulsing tip.

"I don't think it matters right now." The younger girl smiled before lowering her mouth and taking the tip of her boss' cock between her lips, tasting the sweetness on her tongue before swallowing the saliva in her mouth.

"Whoa." Jane gushed, as the girl began sucking harder and moving her mouth up and down to match the pace of her hand. She'd experienced this many times with many different women but somehow it felt different with Maura, the girl didn't appear too experienced as her teeth accidently grazed her cock now and then as she fought her gag reflex but it still felt better than anything she could remember.

"Jesus, Maura." The Italian whispered when she looked down, watching her hard member disappear between those perfect pink lips, Jane was about to close her eyes in pleasure when she found darkened hazel green eyes stared up at her.

"You really do have it all, money, looks, personality and a big cock." The blonde mumbled as she pulled back only to replace her mouth with both hands, spreading the wetness from her mouth.

"You're very flattering." Jane's laugh turned into a moan.

"You have no idea how good your mouth felt. I can only imagine what being in-" The older woman paused, not wanting to get ahead of herself.

"You can only imagine what?" Maura nodded her head, wanting to hear the words, her grip tightened around the length.

"Wh-what being inside of you would feel like." The brunette cleared her throat awkwardly, her hips moving up into those delicate hands.

"Do you want to find out?" The shy, awkward, clumsy girl that first walked into this office had clearly vanished, replaced by this confident, sexy, goddess of a woman.

"Fuck yeah." Jane nodded her head, her eyes darkening as her employee grinned, releasing her cock as she went to stand.

The CEO was on her feet in an instant; quickly she shoved her pants, boxers and shoes off before helping the blonde to her feet, her big cock standing proud and excited.

"Now who gets right to it?" Maura smirked slightly, taking the offered hand before she found herself pushed up on the expensive oak desk, the paperwork, pens and other office supplies shoved to the floor as her legs were spread.

"You're so fucking sexy." Jane grunted, her hand trailing between the girl's thighs before she located the thin damp lace.

"You're one to talk." Maura whispered as she undid each button of her blouse, airing her flushed chest.

"Am I being too forward?" Jane smirked as she pulled down the lace, carefully moving it over the black heels before standing between willing thighs, her hard cock resting against wet lips.

"Shut up and fuck me." Maura pulled the brunette into another kiss as she spread her legs and allowed the Italian closer to her.

"Oh shit." Jane's body suddenly tensed and her movement stilled.

"What?" The blonde tilted her head.

"I err; I don't have any protection on me." The older of the two swallowed harshly.

"Then it's a good thing I do." Maura winked playfully and grabbed her clutch, unzipping the bag before fishing out the blue packets.

"Fuck, you're so prepared." Jane groaned; her own hand had taken control of her cock, tugging on it harshly, ensuring her member didn't soften.

"You can thank my mother for that." The blonde giggled, tearing the foil with her teeth.

"She's a doctor; she made sure I carried around some form of protection the day I brought home my first boyfriend." Maura smiled, her hand replacing Jane's as she rubbed the head with her thumb.

"Fuck. Remind me to send her hospital a huge check in the New Year." The Italian chuckled; her eyes glued to the younger woman's hands as she rolled the rubber onto her cock, ensuring it was nice and tight.

"Hmm; an incentive for fucking her daughter?" Maura teased and spread her legs, allowing the other woman even closer.

"Jeez, you're actually really wet." Jane licked her lips, rubbing her length up and down soaked lips, pressing the head of her cock against the throbbing clit each time. Jane sighed; she couldn't remember a time a woman she spent the night with looked so excited.

"My arousal may not be as obvious as yours but believe me when I tell you I've been imagining what you would feel like inside of me for months." The student husked and tugged on the loose tie, pulling the woman into a searing kiss.

"Fuck." The blonde's body tensed a little when she felt the first few inches of the Italian push into her a little harder than she anticipated.

"Shit, sorry." Jane apologized, her lips wet and swollen from the sloppy kiss.

Jane swallowed harshly and pulled her cock back a little before slowly playing with the wetness seeping from inside of the other girl. The millionaire's arousal hit a new level each time she pushed herself inside a little more, the feeling of tight, warm, wetness on the most sensitive part of her penis sent a tingle through her body. The brunette exhaled into the neck of her employee as she pushed in a little further practically feeling the blonde's walls expand, forcing her body to make room for Jane's big cock. Maura's hands moved to toned ass cheeks and her nails dug in as the woman pushed her full length inside the other girl. Although Maura had many lovers in her teenage years, she had to say she'd never felt so close, so content and so willing to give up any control this older woman asked for. She was embarrassingly smitten with the rich woman from literally the moment she met gentle brown eyes, the millionaire was so kind, caring, generous and willing to help anyone who asked for it, although she felt foolish and would never say the words out loud, the blonde found herself falling for her boss as each day went by. Both women were so lost in each other, neither seemed to think of the consequences their actions would have engaging in intercourse at the office, let alone starting up something with an employee, not to mention the risk of getting caught by the night janitors.

"You're so incredibly deep." The student moaned, her legs coming to wrap around Jane's waist while her arms moved to wrap around the Italian's neck, pulling her closer.

"You feel amazing." One of Jane's hands moved to the desk, gripping the oak firmly while the other held Maura's hip, helping steady the other girl as she gave a small moan each time she moved out, feeling the inner walls grip her.

"Please, faster." Maura begged, her nails stinging Jane's cheeks as the sweat slid down her back, soaking her shirt as she fucked the blonde harder and faster.

The student moaned and moaned as the other woman fucked her at a new pace, her hips moving in faster but shorter strokes, the sound of the silver balls on the Newton's cradle tapped faster and faster as the desk shifted back and forth. The older woman growled into the blonde's shoulder, her breath coming in short pants as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Play with my clit." The words had barely left her mouth when tight circles were drawn around the swollen bud.

"Yes, fuck! Just like that Jane!" The blonde cried out and her hips rose to meet the Italian's thrusts, her orgasm closer than ever.

"I'm going to come any minute now." Jane warned, her thrusts coming in shorter faster thrusts.

"Keep going, I'm almost there!" Maura begged as her walls tightened around the cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Maura chanted and Jane nodded, the sweat dripping down her back as her body trembled and tingled before she felt her cock tighten and twitch before she felt her sticky liquid shoot out of her cock for a good few seconds filling the condom before she collapsed on top of the blonde who was still riding out her own orgasm. The younger girl sighed in exhaustion surprised at how quiet her boss was when she came and for a moment she wondered if perhaps she was a silent crier only for her to pull back with the most content look on her tired face.

"Well, I will definitely be doubling that check to your mother." Jane joked with a large grin, knowing there was no way she would have engaged in sex without any protection.

"I never thought I would say it but thank god for my mother's lack of boundaries." The blonde untangled her legs from thin hips and looked into smiling brown eyes, both sharing a small giggle.

"You still have your shirt and tie on." Maura traced her finger down the front of the soaked shirt, wincing slightly as her new lover, pulled out of her and carefully unrolled the filled condom.

"Well I was catching up on some paper work; I hadn't exactly planned on this." The brunette winked before grabbing some tissue to wrap the latex cover in.

"Why are you still here? Wait, how did you know _I_ was still here? Your office is downstairs." Jane narrowed her eyes teasingly, still resting between the girl's legs as she placed both hands on the desk.

"I came back because I couldn't remember if it was tonight or tomorrow night you wanted me to send that email out to our suppliers. Your assistant wasn't answering her phone so I thought I'd pop back in to double check." The blonde shrugged.

"I was about to leave when Maria, one of the night janitors said your office light was still on. She was unsure whether to disturb you or not so I saw an opportunity to get what I wanted…" Maura fluttered her lashes, going back to her innocent self.

"I do like women who go after what they want." The older girl leaned into her employee and brushed the tip of her nose along her pale neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of strawberry shampoo and the sweet smell of release. She loved this content feeling spreading through her overworked body.

"Mm, I bet you do." Maura tilted her head and caught dry lip in a soft kiss, sighing as a gentle hand cupped her cheek. Jane pulled back from the embrace with a genuine smile to find bright eyes, looking at her.

 _"_ _And who said overtime doesn't have it perks?"_


End file.
